7AM
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Difícil mesmo é Hanamiya sentir amor às sete da manhã de uma segunda-feira.


_E aqui estou com mais um surto, mas dessa não é da madrugada shaushus_

_A ideia é boba, não levem muito à serio :p _

_Revisei meio por cima, então, desculpa qualquer erro_

..::::..

Com um gemido descontente Kiyoshi abre os olhos, só pra ser cegado pela luz de mais uma manhã de segunda-feira, _oh alegria_, defensivamente cobre o rosto com o braço até se acostumar com a claridade e respira fundo. Agora, a cama estrategicamente colocada ao lado da janela não parece mais uma boa ideia, se arrepende de não dar ouvidos a Makoto por pura teimosia, infelizmente o moreno tem razão em 80% das vezes que abre a boca – nos outros 20% ele está destilando veneno gratuito.

Espiando por baixo do braço ele procura pelo relógio do outro lado do quarto e estreita os olhos pra enxergar os números diminutos piscando em vermelho, são sete e alguma coisa da manhã, tem pouco mais de uma hora e meia pra se aprontar e ir trabalhar, sabe que se não se apressar vai acabar atrasado, como geralmente acontece – não de propósito, claro – mesmo assim seu corpo reluta em se mover da cama quente e confortável. É sempre difícil acordar cedo depois de um domingo preguiçoso e proveitoso fazendo vários nadas.

Leva um minuto pra acordar completamente, esfrega os olhos pra afastar o sono, afasta a coberta e estica o corpo fazendo as articulações estalarem antes de afundar pesadamente de volta no travesseiro exalando o ar dos pulmões com força. As pálpebras ainda estavam pesadas, implorando por mais algumas horas na cama, mas já se sentia mais alerta e quase pronto pra se levantar e começar o dia. Pela janela podia ver o céu de um azul-pálido.

Do seu lado veio um suspiro e o corpo ainda adormecido se moveu perturbado pela sua agitação, um sorriso cresceu nos lábios ao ver seu companheiro de cama se encolher evitando maior contato. Hanamiya era bonito com os cabelos bagunçados daquele jeito e a expressão calma; as linhas das sobrancelhas, geralmente franzidas, agora estavam suaves e os lábios entreabertos não tinham a sombra do costumeiro sorriso cheio de escárnio. Vendo-o assim nem parece que ele gosta de torturar seus pobres e indefesos alunos com química quântica.

Bufando uma meia risada ele entra debaixo da coberta e o puxa contra o peito envolvendo os braços no corpo magro, ainda sorrindo pressiona um beijo demorado na base do pescoço exposto, a pele clara se arrepia com o canto e ele respira o cheiro cítrico dos cabelos escuros escutando um resmungo sonolento. Sente o moreno se contorcer pra escapar do abraço, um cotovelo cutuca suas costelas numa tentativa de mantê-lo afastado, mas Kiyoshi não se abala e desce os beijos até a linha do ombro. Por fim o ex-KiriDai grunhi irritado, franze a testa e abre um olho pra encará-lo sob a franja.

\- Me deixa dormir, estorvo. – ele resmunga, mas a sonolência na voz encobre qualquer irritação, o fazendo soar mais como um lamento manhoso do que uma queixa.

\- Bom dia. – Kiyoshi diz com um sorriso animado. – É de manhã.

\- Foda-se. – Hanamiya resmunga puxando todo o cobertor pra criar uma fraca barreira, dá as costas ao inconveniente de quase dois metros, que por algum capricho do destino é seu namorado, e volta a fechar os olhos ignorando o que ele diz.

Está determinado a não sair da cama tão cedo, uma preguiça atípica toma conta do seu corpo naquela manhã, só quer recuperar as horas de sono que faltaram durante a noite passada. _Que aliás é culpa de quem?_; pensa rancoroso, afunda a cabeça no travesseiro macio e bufa, seu quadril ainda incomoda e protesta por descanso quando se mexe; _Maldito Teppei e seu entusiasmo!_

\- Vamos nos atrasar. – Kiyoshi fala apoiando seu peso sobre o corpo do outro.

Hanamiya grunhi e o empurra se virando novamente pra encará-lo com uma careta, se por um lado ele aprecia toda a glória do corpo bem trabalhado do idiota sobre o seu, por outro detesta sentir isso às sete da manhã. E, francamente, Kiyoshi é um completo parvo que não conhece o conceito de espaço-pessoal.

\- Não sou eu que leva sermão por isso. – diz enfezado.

\- Foram apenas três vezes. – Kiyoshi se defende com um sorriso divertido.

\- Só na semana passada. – Hanamiya aponta erguendo uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente, mas acaba suspirando e relaxando quando uma mão grande entra por baixo da coberta e se arrasta por seu corpo, ela é quente e agradável. Só que ele não vai dizer isso em voz alta. – Você é tão exasperante.

\- Riko diz o mesmo. – o castanho comenta bufando uma risada.

Hanamiya estreita os olhos. – Então ainda há salvação pra ela. – diz com um sorriso exageradamente doce, um sinal da sua irritação. A remota comparação com aquela mulher tábua, ou qualquer um dos amigos estúpidos de Kiyoshi, é uma ofensa a sua pessoa, por isso ele escorrega a mão sob a coberta e com dedos cruéis agarra o joelho esquerdo do idiota.

Ele assiste Kiyoshi ofegar, de dor e surpresa, mas o castanho ainda não se afasta, pelo contrário, pressiona a testa em seu ombro e respira fundo. _Todos esses anos e o idiota não aprendeu a reagir à dor com dor_, pensa aborrecido, por algum motivo isso o incomoda profundamente.

A coisa é que Kiyoshi pode lidar com a dor infligida pelo namorado e quando a picada no joelho diminui ele se afasta lambendo os lábios e encara o par de olhos astutos, os mesmos dedos que lhe causam dor agora esfregam pequenos círculos calmantes e ele relaxa no toque. Quando Hanamiya se cansa e o beija, ele retribui e tira vantagem da situação, o envolve com os braços puxando o corpo flexível pra mais perto; se Hanamiya lhe oferece algo é perigoso ofendê-lo com uma recusa, mas Kiyoshi toma tudo que lhe é dando sem pensar.

Assim que terminam o beijo o moreno faz uma careta. – Isso foi nojento. – resmunga arrancando uma risada do ex-Seirin, que não escuta os protestos e o beija novamente. – Teppei. – ele murmurou entre um beijo e outro.

\- Hun?

\- Você já está meia-hora atrasado. – ele informa com a expressão em branco, mas logo um sorriso maldoso surge quando Kiyoshi congela, se divertindo com isso ele empurra a testa do castanho com a palma da mão e completa – Só tenho aula no período da tarde, mas boa sorte lidando com a mulher tábua.

Dito isso Hanamiya se levanta e vai até a cozinha pra preparar seu precioso café, e sentado calmamente no balcão assiste o namorado correr pela casa pra se apronta; _Ah, as alegrias das manhãs de segunda!_, pensa com uma risada.

..::::..

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_~Kissus~_


End file.
